Prom Nightmare
by Silverfrost
Summary: Michiru has no date for the prom and some mean girls rub this fact on her face. would she be abe to find the right date?
1. bye!

Sailor moon does not belong to me so do not sue me.  
  
A/U  
  
Any problems with Yuri? I don't have any, if you do, get lost and skip this one.  
  
Prom Nightmare  
  
Part 1:  
  
"Michiru, you've got to go to the prom with us!" pleaded a blonde girl with a white cat on her shoulder  
  
"Hai! It wont be the same without you!" joined in by another girl whose hairstyle resembles a meatball.  
  
"A prom is not important. Besides, I do not have anyone to go with on that day anyway. Its only for you guys who have the 3 lights for their dates." I reasoned.  
  
Somehow I just envy these girls, they got the best people in the world who are in perfect sync with them. Just look at Usagi, she was with this nice guy named Mamoru for years, but then when Seiya came, she realized that he was the one she really loved and they're already together while Minako & Yaten and Ami & Taiki just seems so perfect. These girls are the best friends you could wish for, but somehow you just cannot help but feel left out or out of place. Look, I did not have a decent date with anybody for almost two years now, not that I can't get anybody, it's just that they're not my type. If I wanted to, I could have any man I wanted since they are all lining up for my gorgeous looks that nobody could deny. Maybe you would think Im conceited, however, Im just stating a fact. Nevertheless, I did not so now I don't have a date.  
  
"Stop your nonsense already! You know that you want to go to the prom"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"If you didn't, then why do you always look at that dress longingly? Minako pressed on.  
  
"Why don't you try it? That wont hurt"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I do not why I agreed, was it because Ami spoke? On the other hand, is it just I?  
  
"Michiru! If you're not coming out of there, were going to eat our way in there!" leave it to Usagi to think up such a remark. I stepped out of the fitting room and...  
  
"Why you look so gorgeous," mina praised me while the other two were beaming.  
  
"I guess I do...thanks"  
  
"My, my, my, who do we have here? The little rich brat and is she wearing what I think it is?" Damn. Of all the people I could have seen in this mall, why Rei and her gigantic sidekick Makoto (I don't have any particular hatred for the two, I just thought that they would fit as the bad guys here.)! Rei and Makoto were known all over the campus for their meanness and many times she tried to put shame on Usagi and Minako and luckily I was there to stop it, and ever since, there was a cold war formed between us.  
  
"Yes. Its a prom dress, for your information", I answered back haughtily.  
  
"So who's your date? Your cousin or a servant of yours perhaps" I was really trying hard to keep my temper down and not slap Makoto and Rei right into their faces.  
  
"Im afraid you're wrong. My date is right over..." I quickly scanned the area for anyone I like "there" I said pointing over to a tall guy with blonde hairs accompanied by a little girl about 10 or 11 years of age with dark shoulder length hair who were just about to leave the boutique.  
  
"Bye" I waived at the guy just to show that I am not fooling around (though I am!).  
  
"*ummh* bye?" he looked at me weirdly but the shrugged off. Then I turned to Rei and said "you see he just dropped by to see me in my prom dress".  
  
"I see. So I guess we would just see you AND your date around. That is if he doesn't change his mind."  
  
"Absolutely. He's so psyched about the prom and he couldn't wait."  
  
When they left Ami approached me and said "you really know what you got yourself into don't you?"  
  
"Maybe" and I inwardly groaned.  
  
Author's note: this is inspired by a pocket book I borrowed from my schoolmate. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. If I do not receive at least two then I just take this thing down. It just means that it was not worth it. 


	2. meeting

*-*-*-*  
  
Author's notes: see the first chapter for warnings and disclaimers. A lot of thanks to my dear friend Karen for taking out that writer's block and giving ideas! Love ya! 3  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Prom Nightmare Part 2:  
  
Note: The first part is set on a Wednesday afternoon, after the class dismissal. The prom is on Saturday. This one is set on Thursday though with varying time settings.  
  
---**---  
  
In the canteen at lunch break.  
  
"Ami chan you really have to help me find him"  
  
"Michiru chan I don't even know what this guy really looks like. I mean I only saw the back of his head and I know that he's tall and has blonde hairs and that could be anybody."  
  
"Maybe we could check out the ice cream parlors and restaurants in the area"  
  
"Baka! Not everyone has a big appetite like you"  
  
"Hey that's it! Michiru, why don't we first check out the guys around to make sure he's not from this school and then check the other schools nearby right after dismissal"  
  
"Ami that's the best idea you've come up! Arigato" and Michiru gave Ami a big bear hug.  
  
"OH how sweet" of all the people. It was Rei. "So how's your date coming along, is he still interested?", Makoto interposed.  
  
"Were fine and he's so psyched about it really. Actually, we already made some plans for it but you know, nothing's final yet, so we will just see you in Saturday. " Michiru said and flashed them a smile.  
  
Luckily, the two said no more but exchanged some knowing glances.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"What are we going to do Michiru? I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, did you ever find the time when you weren't?"  
  
"Minako you're so mean"  
  
"The truth really hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"Guys.... come on, you're acting like babies!"  
  
"Were not!" they chorused.  
  
Ami cast a furtive glance towards Michiru who seems to be lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, we'll find him. We still have a lot of time." Michiru simply nodded. She knew she was being childish. Why is she giving importance to those jerks anyway? Who cares if I do not have a date, I will be able to find someone else easily.  
  
However, Michi knew that she did not want to go to the prom w/o that guy. Wake up! There are thousands of men out there. However, he's different.  
  
This day didn't seem to be right. She did not find him and the other guys did not know him too. So I guess we would just have to check the mall or other schools soon. But, right now.... I guess I can no longer take Usagi's rumbling stomach.  
  
*-*-* "So what pet do you like?", I asked Hotaru for about a millionth time. Gees, where did her teacher get this idea to bring a pet for a show and tell activity. We have been in this mall for hours. All my athletic training never prepared me for something as searching the mall for the perfect pet. I am beat.  
  
Ever since, mom and dad died during a car accident, I was the one who took care for my sister. After all, she is my only family.  
  
"That one...the one that is perched up there in a branch in the aquarium", she pointed to me. Great she wanted an iguana, ok so I admit that my sister and I have certain weird tastes in everything, but even I is not keen about this particular choice.  
  
"Why don't we just select a goldfish, its a lot easier to handle." I suggested instead. No Noise and hardly any hassle.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted and that's what I said.", "FINE! Just don't come to me and ask me to care for it" I can hardly say no to my sister so I just called the guy and said we will take this one. I did not even think it was worth the money I paid for it. I just lost 300 of my good dough.  
  
---**--- *-*-*  
  
"I'm so full" Usagi said while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"At the very least you could wipe your mouth"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
Minako gave an angry snort as a reply, nevertheless they both got their hankies and wiped their mouths.  
  
"Ahh!" Usagi screamed as something she could not decipher suddenly jumped at her. It was green and it looked like a monster.  
  
"Onee chan! Hurry up catch him" The tall blonde ran after the iguana and tried to catch as it landed on Usagi but it then hopped on to a screaming Minako while Ami backed away.  
  
"Hold on there a sec" Michiru said, while she spread her scarf out and caught the iguana with it.  
  
"Here. I don't think my scarf can hold on much longer" she said as she handed to the tall blonde the squirming iguana  
  
"thanks a lot." the blonde flashed her a smile. "I guess I owe you one. Otherwise, he would have gotten away. By the way, I'm Haruka"  
  
"Michiru its HIM!!!!" Minako and Usagi pointed out [they turned into their chibi form and pointed at the blonde in a very stupid looking manner].  
  
"Guess you know my name now. Anyway, I do think that you could do a favor for me...."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author's note: That is all for now folks. I would be updating soon IF there are more reviews. Im a little blackmailer if you have not realized that yet. You could also give me your ideas on how you want the story to go too. This chapter sucks, bear with me. I just flunked in my summative test in math this morning, which is my first subject for the day.. Sorry for the typos on the first one. The truth is I simply did not check it. ja! Silverfrost 14-Oct-02 


	3. wont take no for an answer

"Guess you know my name now. Anyway, I do think that you could do a favor for me...." "I want you to be my date to my prom this Saturday"  
  
"No.", 'what are you thinking Haruka!!!' her mind screamed. Here she was standing in front of one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen, asking her for a date, and now she just refused her. 'I must be going crazy', she thought. But Michiru's reaction just tore up her insides.  
  
"Look, I really can't go out with you..."  
  
"I'd explain it to your girlfriend "  
  
"No, I don't have a girlfriend"  
  
"You HAVE to be my date. After all, you said *you owe me one*. I don't think you are in the position to say no" ,said Michiru holding her ground.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you want." , Haruka was no longer thankful now, instead she was rather annoyed. Why wont this girl just take no for an answer anyway? Of all the girls she could have encountered...why?  
  
"Thanks. Here's my address and you can pick me at around 7 pm since the Juuban High prom wont start till 8 also, this is the invitation for it." said Michiru, ignoring the other's tone of voice.  
  
Michiru resisted the urge to do a little victory dance. Ok, that Haruka guy was annoyed with her and so what? She will not have to see him after the Prom. It is enough that she proved to the bullies that she got the handsome guy for a date. 'Is that all you wanted the way things to go?' No. She wanted something more than some orthodox date, hoped that things would turn out better than what they seem to be.  
  
*-*-*-* Friday :  
  
'Why the hell did I say yes while she wont accept no?' I have half the mind to stand her up. But I know that I cant. Damn! I do not want to date anybody. What if she finds out that I am a girl? I just do not want to be rejected again and by Michiru just because I am a GIRL.  
  
  
  
"Stop teasing me around Motoki"  
  
"I don't get it. How could you be so lucky and if Im not mistaken that Michiru you were saying from Juuban High is Kaioh Michiru, the world- renowned violinist. You could have at least told me that you were going out with her."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I just met the girl because of Hotaru's stupid Iguana. It does not matter to me if she is famous too. And I would not go out with her in any way because I don't like her"  
  
" Yeah, that's why were here to buy you a nice fitting tuxedo for you to wear on HER prom. Seriously, Haruka you can be such a bitch when you do not like to do something but why did you agree if you did not like her.  
  
"BECAUSE, like I said, she found the iguana and I owe her one."  
  
"Whatever you say Pal.."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
After a few hours Haruka found a tuxedo [no, not like the one on Jackie's movie] that fitted her perfectly and hide her female outlines completely. She also agreed when Motoki insisted that they buy a corsage for Michiru.  
  
At home, a very excited Hotaru greeted her. Haruka realized that meeting Michiru changed their lives both, she just had no idea how much.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Authors Note: You are right Amara, technically I have to update. Sorry for making you guys wait. I just had a lot of schoolwork dumped on me right now and I have many deadlines to catch up by Oct 21. If I could finish some of my term papers, I would update tomorrow. another apology if you think that this story sucked. just give me some ideas of how you want things to go, and I would put them into mind.  
  
Also, Michi thinks that Ruka is a boy while Motoki is one of you that know that she is not.  
  
Ja! Silva 19-Oct-02 


	4. the prom

Prom Nightmare 4:  
  
Saturday Night:  
  
I am outside of her porch, staring around, not knowing what to do. Get a hold of yourself, do not be so nervous. Ok. It's not much of a big deal. I'm just like taking a girl out on a date, that's all. I shouldn't be worried about it. After this night, I'm done with favors... might as well ring the bell.  
  
Maybe this does not sound like Haruka at all, but actually, Haruka never got the courage to meet a girl's parents after her last relationship - after they found out that she was a girl and took her beloved Hikari away from her. They did not want their daughter to be with a lesbian. 'No, her parents are not going to find out. It doesn't even matter anyway, after tonight, its over."  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The door opened and a tall green haired woman with olive skin tones opened the door.  
  
"Good evening, madam".  
  
"Oh, so you must be Haruka, do come in."  
  
"I'm her mother, you can call me Setsuna. Wont you sit down while I call Michiru. " But there was no need for that because Michiru was already descending upon the staircase.  
  
"You look gorgeous", I managed to blurt. She had the decency to blush and replied that I looked the same. Finally, I took the corsage out of my pocket, and boy was I thankful that it did not look like road roller ran over it. I was glad that Setsuna offered to put the corsage on her daughter; maybe she too was scared that I might gorge Michiru with the pins the florist gave me. Eventually, after a few picture takings, we were able to depart.  
  
I was beginning to feel that we are going to have a good time. It almost made me forget how annoyed I was with her. Almost, but not quite.  
  
"Sorry for all that" she said to me as when we were in the car.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"Well, for all the hassle I got you into, not counting the fact that I dragged you to come to my prom." I kept silent so she continued.  
  
"You see, there were these girls at my school who were really snobby and all that. She was my rival in academics at school and she hated me for that matter. Well last Monday, when Usagi was looking for a prom dress, we encountered Rei and she asked me if I have a date, but I just could not tell her that so I lied to her and pointed at you since you were the only person around the store. Of course you'd think that I could have solved this matter in another way or so, but this is just the way it turned out."  
  
I could not help but laugh. Laugh at loud for that matter. She was being truthful to me in such a way that she seemed desperate to make me believe her. She looked very cute, no, not cute. Beautiful.  
  
She was abashed, and kept silent "Ok...so I guess you want me to pretend as your someone special?"  
  
"Uh huh, I mean if that's ok with you."  
  
"Its settled then" I smiled to myself. This night is going to be better than I thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
From the outside, you could hear the music. It was not the loud type or the oldies one. It has the right beat to keep everyone on his toes. Secretly she pointed out to me Rei and Makoto, the girls she was talking about.  
  
"Want to dance? ", I asked Michiru  
  
"Sure." The band was playing some Pop tunes. We danced under the rainbow colored light and the exquisite disco ball. However, when I looked at her, I was lost. I did not even notice that I was still dancing all I know is that she was looking tense. When the music changed, I noticed her hesitance to continue.  
  
"Maybe we should sit for a while", she said.  
  
I looked around and saw the two girls looking at our direction. I thought that if we would leave the dance floor now, the girls might think that we were a fake couple [which is the truth]. So instead, of walking towards the refreshment table, I pulled her closely to my embrace. At first, she was surprised; she looked around and understood. I wished she did not. I want to embrace her not because of them, but because I want to show her my feelings. I think I am falling for her...  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
After a while, we decided to take a break and sit down. My mind was preoccupied. I must not fall in love with her... the only reason I am here because she needed a date. 'But you know that you wanted to come too, otherwise you could have stood her up ', my conscience chided. Look, i am a lesbian and she does not look like one, surely not. If she finds out that I am a girl, she might push me away. I was pushed away from my thought when I heard,  
  
"Usagi look out!"  
  
The next thing I knew, she was slumped over me, her punch was on my tuxedo. The others did not pay much attention to me. I was glad for that. Maybe I should not be, not after I saw Michiru staring at my female body and me...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Author's notes: Gomenasai minna!!! I know it has been a long time since my last update. For those who are still with me, thank you very much. Please review so that I would know that you are still interested in reading it and I would continue. As usual, no reviews, no continuation policy. So how do you like it? I'm so evil... you don't need to tell me that. Question: Who is tiny Tim on msn? Please do drop me a line.... blue angel, thanks for watching out for my fic. And Nessy-chan, like I said at the first chapter, this fic is inspired by a pocketbook, you may have read that one too since you find it familiar, but I promise you that i'm not going to follow that story line.  
  
Another thing is that I am not an American. I try to make my grammar better for you to understand, so please bear with me. "Aint " technically is not a word, but a slang expression. Thank you for catching my attention on that one. I just love hearing constructive criticisms. They are the best, as long they are not mean.  
  
Ja! Silverfrost 26-Oct-02 


	5. meeting

Prom Nightmare 5 ----------------------  
  
A few moments after Usagi recovered her composure...  
  
"I'm really sorry Haruka san", she looked at me with a very ashamed expression  
  
"Its nothing really, if you'd excuse me, I'm going out to clean up." I turned my back against them and made big strides towards the exit. I could no longer face them. Michiru was casting a look on me that I cannot decipher.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Wait" Michiru called out as she followed the blonde-haired woman who was heading towards the exit. But she didn't hear her, nor she could she catch up her.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
I made my way to my car immediately. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. If I would stay here a minute longer, I'd die. The wind felt good as it brushed some of my hairs. Nevertheless, it did not comfort me. I felt so alone, just as I had been when my girlfriend left me, when my parents died. I should not have fallen for her and reserved myself for my only family, Hotaru. Why is this happening to me? Why?  
  
Somehow, I managed to drive myself home.  
  
*-*-*-* "So how did the prom go?" Hotaru asked me the next day as she prepared breakfast.  
  
"Like a prom should." I answered back grumpily while munching on my muffin.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I thought you would be in a better mood after you attended the prom. Seems that I was wrong, you are completely the opposite. You're much gloomier than a rain cloud"  
  
'Who wouldn't be' I thought.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what happened?  
  
"Well, I picked up Michiru from her house, and I met her mom named Setsuna, who has very long green hair. She was very pretty actually, and then Michiru came in wearing this aqua organdy dress with jade earrings and necklace. Setsuna took some pictures, and then we headed to the prom. We drank a little and danced to some of the music, then I went home. That is all.  
  
"You're not telling me everything."  
  
"I told you that's all!"  
  
"You didn't even bring her home."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I thought you liked her."  
  
"It doesn't matter since she doesn't like me."  
  
"How can you be so sure? If she didn't like you then she wouldn't have begged you to come with her to the prom."  
  
"She doesn't like me anymore because she found out that I was a girl."  
  
"Maybe you're just mistaken. She couldn't have..."  
  
"One of her friends who is such a klutz tripped and spied her punch all over me. Satisfied?"  
  
"Onee chan, just because she found out that you were a girl does not mean that she is not interested in you anymore. Maybe she was just surprised and..."  
  
"was disgusted." I snapped.  
  
"Im going it for a walk. Be back later." I know I sounded rude; after all, Hotaru just wants me to feel better. I just need to clear my thoughts for a while, do my daily routine, bring something good for Hotaru and make it up to her then I would be fine. With no Michiru Kaioh in my life.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey honey, are you up yet?" I heard my mom knock at my door.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What's wrong?" I was thankful that my mom always sensed if there was anything wrong with me, but right now, it would not take a psychic to notice it, since my eyes were already puffed up from crying the whole night even I tried to divert my attention to something else.  
  
"I just felt so guilty. I sensed that Haruka was female earlier but I did not let on. When Usagi accidentally tripped and exposed her, I did not know how to react. Haruka just run away and I..."  
  
"Hush, it is not your fault, some things need to sort themselves. Why don't you try talk to her? Maybe she's just shocked by the turn of events."  
  
"Thanks ma, you're always there for me."  
  
"As I should be. Go out and have some fresh air, Im sure it will do you good." She smiled at me and went down to attend to her cooking. I was glad that I did not have to explain everything, unlike other mothers who want to know every nitty gritty detail. She simply understood everything.  
  
*-*-*-* I jogged around the park, releasing all the emotions inside me with the wind. It is simply relaxing to be with my element. Here I have no worries, I can be free.  
  
I saw a couple walking together, seems to me that they are really enjoying each other's company. They look so happy. I wish I could be too, with Michiru. 'Shut up! Don't you realize how petrified she was when you got wet? She will never like you - she is not a lesbian. The next thing you know, her mom would take her away from you too. Face reality.' All I could do was watch the birds as they fly by.  
  
"Haruka..." who could that be I wondered and turned around.  
  
"Michiru" the last person I expected to meet was standing right in front of me.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Author's Notes: Is it boring? Gomen, I could not think of a good transition. Anyway, since I managed to get that out somehow, the next part will turn out to be better for the two. "No review no continuation " motto is still implemented. Till next week. Sore ja! Silverfrost Friday, 01 November 2002 


	6. what?

*-*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: That next week turned out to be next month. Anyway, for those who are still reading my fic, here goes the next chapter; consider it as my Christmas present.. Merry Christmas everyone! 24 December 2002 *-*-*-*  
  
"Michiru", I didn't expect to see her there standing in front of me. Quickly, I tried to brush the remnants of my tears aside and faced her.  
  
"I'm so sorry."she said advancing towards me, while I was unable to move.  
  
"Why are you here? Haven't you made my life miserable enough! "  
  
"Haruka, I didn't mean to! Believe me, I was just surprised."  
  
"You were so surprised to see that you asked a fucking lesbian to go with you to the prom is that it!" Haruka turned around to leave but Michiru grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.  
  
Haruka pulled away and stared asking at Michiru.  
  
"Finally I was able to find a way to make you shut up and listen to me. You were right, I was surprised but I was gladdened. Who would have thought that among the hundreds of people I could have pointed to that day, I chose you and found out that you were just like me?"  
  
"Nani?" 'are my ears deceiving me' Haruka asked herself, 'she cant be a.'  
  
"I like girls too Haruka, needless to say, I like you."  
  
"Michiru, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then just kiss me" Haruka gladly fulfilled that request.  
  
-*-*-*- Author's note: Ok that was short. My co writer is not awake yet you see. 'Hey Sleepy head, its already 9:20!' oh well, I'll just update tomorrow. silverfrost 


End file.
